Blood Ties
by Fight-of-the-Irish
Summary: Voldemort was part vampire, so when he was defeated by Harry, Harry was transformed into a half vampire. See how Harry's life is dramatically changed as people around him fear him more than they are awed by him.


Lycan- full blooded werewolves

Blood Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

XxXxX

About vampires and Werewolves

This information is important for the story. I will restate all of this in different formats latter in the story, but to understand what's going on here it is right now. This information is considered common knowledge for wizards but not for muggles.

Lycan- full blooded werewolves (a unique species)

-greater healing and senses than humans

-physically stronger than humans and vampires

-change at will, three forms

-in control when they change

-human, half form, wolf

-deathly allergic to silver, decreases with age

-are immortal (won't die of old age) but can be killed

Werewolves- humans bitten by Lycan or Werewolf

-change w/ full moon

-loose control when they change

-human and half form

-healing is accelerated, but only a little

-senses are more acute than a normal human

-allergic to silver when transformed

-life span is longer than a normal human

Vampires- full blooded vampires (a unique species)

-greater healing and senses than human

-quicker, agile, than humans and werewolves

-stronger than humans but not werewolves

-no back teeth, only drink blood or liquids (soup)

-as they age they can go out in the sun, before that they use spells

-allergic to garlic (causes a rash, it's not deadly)

-elven appearance (no facial hair), pointed ears

-can turn into bats and mist (can't cross rivers/water in mist form)

-saliva has healing properties

-are immortal (won't die of old age) but can be killed

Twil- humans who were bitten by a Vampire

-senses and reflexes are accelerated, but only a little

-have to drink blood once a week, but also eat regular food

-pale, but can stand sunlight and garlic

-ears are slightly pointed

-if bitten before the age of two to three (depends on the person) human will loose their back teeth and their mouth will change preventing the use of dentures

-saliva has healing properties

-twil means half in the old vampire language

-life span is longer than a normal human

XxXxX

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltoungue_"

XxXxX

He licked his tongue over his fangs.

Soon, very soon an obstacle to his power will be eliminated forever.

His targets were located in a small cottage. They thought they were safe, with their trusted friend as their secret keeper. How misguided that trust was.

Approaching the house in the dead of night as the rain came down he looked through the window. The mudblood had just taken the child upstairs, leaving Potter downstairs all by himself.

Raising his wand to the window a cruel smile played across his lips.

A jet of purple light erupted out of the tip of his wand slamming through the window and creating a gaping whole in the side of the building.

James Potter, who had been on the other side of the window was blasted into the wall, his arms and legs hanging uselessly at his side and was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds.

Approaching the immobilized James, Voldemort smiled. Nothing compared to the taste of the blood from a pureblood wizard.

Taking hold of his neck Voldemort sank his fangs into the tender flesh and piercing the artery below, filling his mouth with the delicious blood.

He kept on sucking until the flow of blood stopped and the man beneath him sunk back into the wall, dead.

Getting up with blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, its deep red color a stark contrast to his pail skin, he turned his attention to the other two occupants of the house.

Slowly but surly he picked his way through the rubble on the floor to head to the stair case. His prey wasn't going anywhere. He had set up wards on the house before attacking to prevent them from escaping. Now that she was in the child's room, there was no way for her to get out in time…

Approaching the door he sent out a blast of green light, blowing the door off its hinges.

Almost immediately following that blue and white lightning erupted from the room and flooded the hallway.

Voldemort let a cruel smile grace his lips once again as he cast a shielded to protect himself from the spell.

'So the mudblood wants to fight, does she?'

As the lightning spell dissipated he swooped into the room, narrowly dogging a blast of red light and responding with a blast of white from his own wand. He had told Severus he would think about sparing her and besides, Wormtail wanted her too.

'Might as well let the boys have their fun' he laughed to himself.

With the mudblood out of the way he turned his attention to the child. This boy what the true target of this night's little outing.

"And the prophesy will never come true" he said to himself as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried out as a jet of green light spewed from the tip of his wand.

But things did not go according to plan. Right before the blast hit the child, its mother jumped in front of the blast, shelling him from the attack.

The little boy stared wide eyed at the body of his dead mother, her eyes still open and lifelessly looking at him.

Sneering Voldemort took a step closer to the child, "Now to end this once and for all. There's no one to save you now. Avada Kedavra!"

But for a second time that night, all did not go according to plan. As the spell hit, instead of ripping the soul from the boy's body he felt his own soul coming apart. He felt it get ripped from his body before his tattered soul was sent flying into the night.

Harry Potter lay unconscious on the floor where his mother had tried to shield him. A lightning bolt scar began to form on the right side of his forehead as his body took in and contained the killing cures as well as a part of Voldemort's soul that was pulled from the man's body when the spell backfired.

But as the soul was incorporated into his body, the boy's body underwent some changes. His canine teeth grew sharper and longer with the top ones extending down. Then the bones in his jaw began to change, waking the boy up as he began to cry out in pain.

With a sickening crack and a couple of wet pops his jaw reformed and the back teeth that he had or was still growing fell out of his mouth and onto the ground in a bloody pile.

Finally the last transformation to befall the young boy was that his ears became slightly pointed and his senses became enhanced, like a switched was thrown on in a dark room.

The boy's cries, where loud before, suddenly became almost defining to him and he rolled on the floor whimpering and crying.

Harry was like this for a few minutes before the sound of people rushing into the ruined house drifted into his ears.

Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, and another wizard where picking through the rubble downstairs. They had found the lifeless body of James slumped against the wall when they heard the sound of crying coming from upstairs.

Rushing up the stared they burst into the room to a sight that they would never forget.

Lilly lay dead on the ground with the bloody Harry (from the teeth) on the ground next to her crying.

Right in front of the door was a black cloak, covered in ash. Bending down Moody inspected the robe as Dumbledore moved to Harry and the other wizard checked on Lilly.

"It's Voldemort's alright" said Moody as he got up. "Looks as though his entire body was reduced to ash. Left us his wand for us to identify him by though" as he held up Voldemort's wand before pocketing it.

"Lilly's dead" said the other wizard in a deep scruffy voice. "What of the boy?"

"He's alive" said Dumbledore, "But I am concerned with what's has happened to him."

This comment brought the attention of the other two living occupants of the room to take a closer look at Harry.

Noticing the pointed ears and sharp teeth Moody snorted, "Well this confirms it. The bastard tried to turn himself into a vampire."

"What?" asked the wizard, looking back and forth between Moody and Dumbledore for some explanation.

"We had suspected that Voldemort was some how able to turn into a vampire, or willing turned himself into a twil in an attempt to increase his power and lifespan" said Moody looking towards Dumbledore.

Seeing him nod, Moody continued with his explanation. "This confirms it. Somehow when the spell backfired on Harry" said Moody gesturing to Harry's scar as proof of what he was saying, "Harry here got turned into a twil."

"Blimey" said the man stunned. "And what are we going to do about young Harry here?"

"He will be taken to his Aunt and Uncle's" said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "He will be safe there and away from the magical world, until he's ready to live up to the reputation he has made because of this night."

XxXxX

A four year old Harry was working in the house of his Aunt and Uncle, cleaning the floor and other surfaces.

It was a bright sunny day outside, but young Harry wasn't allowed to go outside and play like his cousin Dudley. It was because he was a freak.

He was small and skinny, his skin was pail, he only had front teeth, his canines where longer and sharper than everyone else's, and his ears were pointed.

When he was let outside he was always forced to wear a hat to cover his disgusting ears.

But what was really freakish about him were his cravings.

Since before he could clearly remember, he had this strange craving, knowing deep down inside of him. He found that when he got a cut and licked the blood up, these urges where alleviated, if only a little. And not just that, by licking the wound, the skin would heal itself.

Harry knew this wasn't natural. He had seen that when his relatives would get a cut they would put bandages on it to heal the wound.

If his Uncle caught him licking his wound, Harry cringed, he would get beaten and locked away into his broom closet under the stairs. This would allow him to lick his wounds, literally, or lick his fingers and spread the saliva onto the places where he couldn't reach with his tongue.

This would heal the wounds, but it wasn't as effective as direct contact with his tongue.

On this particular day, his Aunt was reading a book, his Uncle was drinking a beer, and his cousin was playing outside while he cleaned the floors.

The door burst open and Dudley came into the house crying. He had cut himself while playing outside and it hurt.

Instantly the Dursley where crowded around Dudley and as it just so happened they were right next to Harry.

Leaning in he saw that his larger cousin had scraped his elbow and the cut was bleeding.

The urge suddenly came over him as he saw the blood and Harry leaned in and licked the blood off his cousin's elbow, causing the wound to heal.

For a moment silence reined in the Dursley's house as Harry savored the taste of his cousin's blood. For the first time since he could remember the cravings were gone and Harry was at peace.

But this moment of peace was soon shattered as Aunt Petunia let out a shriek, clutching the terrified Dudley and moving away from Harry. Uncle Vernon raised the bear bottle he was holding and brought it down across the right side of Harry's face.

Harry's world exploded in agony as shards of class imbedded themselves into his skin and he could no longer see out of his right eye.

Collapsing on the floor, Harry began to cry out in pain, but instead of giving him any medical attention, Uncle Vernon kicked him before throwing him into the broom closet, causing the glass to dig further into his skin as he landed on the ground.

Slamming the door closed Vernon locked it behind him before going to his terrified family.

XxXxX

As Harry lay in the broom closet bleeding he could hear the Dursley fussing over Dudley before continuing on with their daily lives.

Reaching a tentative had up to his face, Harry could feel the glass sticking out of his flesh.

It took him two days to pull the big pieces of glass out. The worst one had been imbedded through his eyelid and into his right eye. When the pieces came out, Harry tried to heal the wounds by licking his fingers and bringing the saliva up to his face, but that wasn't enough.

The blood had stopped flowing, but the upper right side of his face would forever by covered with scars, a few of them intersecting his lightning bolt scar, and his right eye was destroyed.

Strangely enough, this lose of one eye didn't affect Harry's sense of depth, as he was able to discover before the light bulb in the broom closet died. He probable has his magical blood to thank for that, but Harry, being four, didn't know anything about that or about the importance of two eyes and didn't notice the small miracle that happened to him in the wake of the larger tragedy.

As the days turned into weeks the cravings came back.

Harry tried biting himself and drinking his own blood, but this only stalled the cravings, it never stopped them.

The Dursley would occasionally place food into the room for him to eat, but being that the food was mostly solid, he would have to take small bights due to the lack of any back teeth.

When he was three the Dursley had taken him to a dentist and he told them that Harry could never grow any back teeth or be fitted with dentures, due to a unique jaw structure. He had advised them to only give Harry liquid foods (such as soup) or small pieces of solid foods.

The Dursley, viewing these food restrictions as troublesome, immediately forgot about them and had steaks for dinner that night, forcing Harry to try to eat it.

As Harry was locked into the broom closet he was forced to use a corner to relieve himself since the Dursley wouldn't let him out even for that. This made to place stink horribly and as time when on, the space where he could move around grew smaller and smaller.

It wasn't till six month latter in November that the smell coming from the broom closet finally drove the Dursley to let him out. The Christmas season would be here soon and they couldn't have a smell house now could they?

Still locked in the broom closet, the now five year old Harry was miserable. He was extremely pail and skinny, his hair covered his face and was dirty and matted and his craving for blood had only increased with his age.

Suddenly the door to the broom closet opened. Not by a little as he was used to for food, but all the way.

Standing outside was Aunt Petunia.

"Come on, get out of there" she ordered, but Harry heard none of this.

He was entirely focused on her neck were he could see the vein full of blood right below the surface.

Getting angry by Harry's lack of response she leaned in to grab him, and that's when he struck.

Leaping out of the closet, Harry latched onto her neck and bit down hard. Whether it was luck, lack of experience, or lack of energy, Harry missed puncturing his aunt's vein and began to suck on the blood coming out of the wound.

Hearing his wife cry out, Vernon came running to see Harry attacking Petunia and sucking her blood.

With a roar, he flung Harry off of Petunia before kicking in hard into the wall.

As Uncle Vernon's foot meet Harry's chest he could feel Harry's ribs crack and when he hit the wall there was a crunching sound as even more ribs broke.

Vernon ignored him as he lay on the floor gasping. One of the ribs had pieced his lung and he was slowly dying.

Grabbing a towel from the kitchen, Vernon quickly rushed to petunia to try to stop her bleeding when the door flew open.

Standing there was Dumbledore.

He took in the sight of Harry on the floor gasping for breath, as well as Petunia bleeding from teeth marks in her neck before whisking them both away to St. Mungo.

XxXxX

As Harry awoke, wasn't met with the usual sight of a dark, smelly broom closet but rather a well light white room. And he felt…clean?

Looking down on himself he notice he was no logger dressed in the rags that he wore for the past half a year but a large white shirt that went down to his knees.

Reaching up to his face, he felt that all the little pieces of glass that had been plaguing him for so long were gone and his right eye was covered with a white medical eye patch.

Looking around the room he saw that there were no windows and that he was the only person there.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself.

He was clean, all his wounds were healed, and he had a full belly.

"Yup, I'm dead" he said with such a conviction that only a child could muster.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he hoped down onto the blue tile floor. At first glance, Harry thought the floor would be cold, but to his surprise it was warm to the touch.

Making his way across the room he came to the door. Opening it he was greeted by a hallway. It wasn't a busy hallway but there were people going back and fourth. Some were dressed in the same white gowns he was in, others were covered in cloaks, and still others were dressed in blue and white uniforms.

Watching the people move by for a little bit, Harry tentatively steeped out of the room.

Some of the people who saw him stopped to stare at him, whether in fear, curiosity, or awe, Harry couldn't tell and for the most part didn't notice it.

He barley made it two steeps outside of the door when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Looking back and up at the man, Harry saw that the man was dressed in a black suit with an equally black cape around his shoulders. On his left breast was a golden pin with a symbol that Harry couldn't make out.

Angling his head back even more Harry looked at the man's face. He had short brown hair and glasses and when he looked at Harry he had a stern looking face.

With out a work he gently guided Harry back into the room and to the bed.

Once Harry was back on his bed the man said, "I will call a doctor to check up on you, so stay here."

"So I'm not dead?" asked Harry innocently.

"No, you're not dead" said the man with a sad smile.

Harry sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come in. When the door opened next in walked a female doctor in a blue robe with a white apron and a white hat on her head.

Crossing quickly over to Harry she pulled out a wand and with a quickly muttered word she scanned his body.

As she scanned his body light emitted from her and formed a floating readout of Harry's condition.

Seeing this Harry let out a startled gasp and froze up.

"W-what is that?' he asked tentatively in a small voice.

"This, my dear?" she said in a deep Scottish accent. "It's nothing but a simple diagnostic spell."

"Spell? As in magic? You can perform magic?"

Smiling at him she said, "Yes my dear, magic."

"My Uncle said that there was no such thing as magic" Harry said sadly before perking up. "But you can do it so it must be real, right?"

"You are correct child."

"And how is the patient today?" came a voice from the door.

Looking over at the door, the doctor and Harry saw that Dumbledore was standing there, dressed in a blue robe with moons and stars on them and wearing his iconic half moon spectacles.

"All the recent injuries have been healed. However, there was nothing we could do for his right eye and he will forever have the scares around his face. There were also cuts along his back that were infected. We were able to treat the infection, but the wounds will probably scar" said the doctor.

Continuing her report she said, "He was also suffering from sever malnutrition and lack of energy, due to his…condition and not getting fresh blood. The good news is that while his right eye is lost, his left eye is in perfect health. Better than perfect really because of his condition he can still see depth."

"Thank you that will be all" said Dumbledore as the doctor left the room, a little faster than when she walked in.

"Now, my boy, where to begin?"

XxXxX

So how do you like it?

Harry is now a twil (a half vampire) and as such his life is changed dramatically. Please tell me what you think about this.


End file.
